Haunted
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: Jet has been fallowing Katara as his obessesion. Oneshot


Haunted

--

Written by Inuyoukai-san

--

One-shot

--

Most possibly the darkest fic I've ever written.

--

Disclaimer: MOI! Own Avatar! As in Avatar: Last Airbender! …You wish…On second thought I wish.

--

Jet

Katara

--

His breath was warm. So warm that it made you jealous. And it smelled like the trees he lived in.

His lips spoke lies…but why is it now speaking the truth.

He knew the truth, he spoke it.

He knows how much she hates him.

But did he care?

No.

Would he care?

No.

Will he ever care?

No…

-

The wind kindly blew threw her long braided hair.

Her eyes reflected the moon she loved so much.

It was not only the moon's beauty that captivated the fourteen year old. Not because she gain an extra boost in power for her waterbending skills.

Because it was her best friend, Yue.

The new moon spirit.

Yue sacrificed her life for the water's tribe sake and to repay the moon spirit for giving her life so she gave it in return.

Katara, the waterbender, could always seek comfort from the moon.

--

He sat there.

Watching, always watching.

The leaves rustled against the wind making such a soothing sound that he was actually relaxed.

His eyes darted at the moon she was looking at.

He knows it; he knows almost everything about her.

He knows how much she loved the moon.

And hated him.

He knows how she loved taking a hot bath and how happy she is when she could.

He knows that she may be having feelings for the avatar.

He knows everything.

The truth is; He loves her.

Not in the good way most probably. But more into the, possessive kind.

He can't help it. And god knows it.

Ever since that day.

The day were she froze him to a tree and left him there.

Ruined everything he worked so hard for…

At first he wanted revenge.

Revenge in such a cruel way, that he was disappointed in himself.

Thought everything remained the same everything except for one fact.

He would not kill her.

He will do anything he pleases to her but he will not kill her.

At first he would have just had his way with her and kill her for what she has done to him.

But where's the fun in that he thought.

Instead she would be his…Forever.

-

Aang, Katara and Sokka were heading off again. They needed to find Aang an earthbending teacher, they were going to see King Bumi for lessons but he can't.

For he had surrender to the fire nation.

(A/N So this is basically in between return to Omashu and Earthbending tournament)

But life went on.

Katara has been trying to cheer everyone up, even thought she was worried also.

For awhile now Katara has been frigthend.

Of what?

She did not know.

Constantly, even right at this moment she felt someone watching her.

To know how serious she felt about it.

She passed a hot spring and pretended to take no notice.

Normally she would have thought she'd regret it right away, but she didn't she actually felt relieved.

Katara noticed the gloomy silence.

She hated this so with a smile (that clearly was fake but no one took notice of this) on her face she said in the most cheerful voice she possibly came up with and quickest excuse possibly made.

"Everybody to cheer us up lets…uh…Sing a song!"

And with that there walk continued.

Almost in laughter because (as shockingly this may sound) Katara was serious when she told them a while back she could not sing.

Her singing was more in between, you could listen to it without wanting to be deaf, but you defiantly didn't want her to sing a concert for you.

"alright laugh all you want guys!"

And they did.

Sokka and Aang laughed and laughed (because Katara has resumed singing and trying to reach a high not as if her life depended on it, but in the end failed miserably) and as result Katara started laughing with them.

"OK, OK! Let me try!" Aang said and then jumped onto the tree in front of them. Faked cough and mimicked Katara.

The siblings laughed.

"Do I really sound that bad?"

"Yes!" Sokka said in between his laughter.

And then something most dreadful happened.

Jet jumped behind the two siblings, smirking.

Aang's eyes went wide as he saw it happened.

Jet knocked both Sokka and Katara unconscious, grabbed Katara and made a run for it.

Aang close behind him.

Now in front of him.

"Jet please stop it…Let Katara go!"

Aang said threatening him.

"Or what? You'll throw air at me?"

Jet's smirk grew wider.

He placed a knife on Katara's throat.

Aang couldn't read his eyes.

"Would he actually kill Katara!" he thought.

Aang knew there was no way to be sure so he moved aside.

He didn't want Katara to be hurt by Jet OR his airbending.

"And this is why there should have been a randomly placed river here…" He thought as he watched Jet run with Katara in his arms.

-

Ocean blue eyes fluttered open like the wings of a butterfly once they are finally dry.

"Good morning Katara."

Katara sat right up.

"Jet!" Her whole body was on fire, she never felt so heated up in her entire life!

A growl escaped her throat while the smirk remained on his lips.

He stood up and walked to wear she sat, kneeled in front of her and grabbed her chin.

"What not happy to see me Katara…" He continued in a whisper that was placed right on her ears. "While I'm so _thrilled _to see you…"

Katara slapped Jet.

Jet's hand left her cheek and made way to his own, his eyes then turned towards Katara.

Katara had started crying.

"Bastard…" She said barely above a whisper.

Jet pushed Katara on to her back he laid un top of her.

Katara was afraid…Afraid on to what would happen next.

-

She remembered how she felt that day…

The day Jet betrayed her.

She knew that she really could have loved him.

But now she was only scarred at him, the way he said her name…It wasn't over.

She couldn't help but secretly wished he was dead.

But every heart beat, every breath told other wise.

She knew he was still alive.

But what could she do about it?

Nothing.

She couldn't haunt him down and kill him could she?

She would if she could.

-

He did it…She would be for ever more marked as his.

Now he needed to cool off.

He tied the crying girl unto the bed and said.

"I'll be right back."

Katara hated him now more then ever.

Once he left, she tried to look for any sorts of water, liquid anything and she found it.

Her own sac of water.

But what good was it?

She can't bend without her arms.

Her thinking hard for an answer turned into a pray.

"Yue, my friend, Ocean spirit…Please help me! Help me please…"

Then her pray turned into sobs and tears.

Every single tear fell off her face seemed so heavy.

And then her binds were cut!

She looked to what cut the binds she saw the water from the sac AND her salty tears fused together cut her loose.

"Thank you."

"Trying to escape huh?"

Katara eyes darted towards Jet.

Rage so full and so fresh.

She pounced him.

Her hands went for his throat.

Even with lack of oxygen he still managed to smirk.

"How will your friends react? If they knew…how much you enjoyed it…"

Katara's eyes went wide and she jumped off of him.

"If you're pregnant…I'm not heartless enough to kill my own child. Are you?"

The words echoed in her head.

Her soul seemed to shrink in depression.

Until everyone she loved came into her mind saying her name with love and care…

THEY loved her…THEY cared for her…

While HE'S just a monster that deserves to die.

She walked up to him. Went on her toes and placed her lips on his.

He was shocked at this.

She then moved to whisper in his ear.

"I won't let you pull me down."

His eyes went wide in pain.

Her ball of water went right threw his heart.

Katara killed him in cold blood.

-

In the end Katara wasn't pregnant.

She never told them, Aang and Sokka, that SHE killed Jet that the fire nation did it instead.

She has never forgotten nor will she ever forget.

She never let him pulled her down.

---

WAY FINISHED!

---

Hoped you liked it!


End file.
